Ausschnitte aus der Vergangenheit
thumb|left|20pxAlte Zeiten in Beutebucht - Teil I Es war Nacht und Fayren saß mit fünf weiteren Dockarbeitern in der Kaschemme in Beutebucht an einem Tisch und spielte mit ihnen schon seit über zwei Stunden ein Kartenspiel. Jeder der sechs Männer hatte drei Karten auf der Hand und einen schweren Krug mit Zwergenbier neben sich. Sie schwiegen und blickten erwartungsvoll in die Mitte, wo drei offen einsehbare und von regen Gebrauch gezeichnete Karten lagen. Piek-Ass, Herz-Dame und Karo-7. Daneben lag der Rest der Karten verdeckt und ordentlich gestapelt. Klafan war an der Reihe und wie immer wenn er betrunken war, dauerte sein Zug eine halbe Ewigkeit in welchem er sich entscheiden musste, ob er noch einen kräftigen Schluck trinken, oder eine Karte nehmen und dafür eine abwerfen sollte. "Mach endlich deinen Zug du besoffener Zwerg!", schnauzte David ihn ungeduldig an, der begierig darauf war, dass der Zwerg eine Fehlentscheidung machte. "Hehe ... danke ...", entkam es mit einem Rülpser dem Zwerg, nahm dann breit grinsend wider Erwarten das Ass und legte aus seiner Hand die Piek-8 in die Mitte. "Damit hat's nisch gereschnet!", entfuhr es dem Zwerg lachend. David murrte nur ein "Schiebe", nahm sich den Krug und ersäufte das aufkommende Gefühl von Wut. Nun war Fayren am Zug, legte erst die Kreuz-9 in die Mitte um sich dann die Herz-Dame zu schnappen, warf die Karten von seiner Hand in die Mitte und lachte lauthals los. Mit dem Herz-König und dem Herz-Ass von der Hand hatte er Einunddreißig und gewann somit die Runde. Nicht gerade leise kamen die Proteste auf ihn zugeflogen. "Du verdammter Penner!" "Wieder?!" "Was ist heut' los mit dir Fay?!" "Tja meine Freunde. Das nennt man Glück!", sprach er amüsiert grinsend. Nun warfen alle ihre Karten achtlos in die Mitte und seufzten, knurrten oder brummten missfallend. Er nahm die Karten, mischte sie und schaute dabei provokant lächelnd in die Runde. "Bereit für die nächste Runde?" erkundigte er sich bei seinen Mitspielern. David machte nur eine wegwerfende Bewegung, andere gaben genervte Kommentare von sich und Klafan schwieg was eine stille Zustimmung war das Spielen für heute sein zu lassen. Fayren packte die Karten weg, nahm sich die Hälfte seines Gewinns und stand auf. "Ihr macht Gesichter als wärt ihr seit sieben Tagen trocken. Na los, besauft euch mal wieder richtig!" "Du gehst? Wohin?" fragte Jens, der links von ihm saß. Gerade als er eine passende Lüge vortragen wollte, antwortete Klafan für ihn. "Ne Frau." Nun starrten ihn alle am Tisch erwartungsvoll an, aber Fayren winkte nur genervt ab und verließ eiligen Schrittes das Gasthaus, womit er weiteren Fragen entging. Draußen angekommen atmete er durch und schloss die Augen. Manchmal könnt ich ihm den Krug einfach nur quer in sein Hinterteil treten ... thumb|left|20pxAlte Zeiten in Beutebucht - Teil II "Du bist irre!", platzte es aus Klafan heraus. Er war ein muskelbepackter Zwerg mit einem breitem Kreuz. Man sah ihm an, dass er tagtäglich Dinge schleppte an deren Gewicht einfache Leute verzweifeln würden. Bis auf seinen Bart, welcher wohl tägliche Pflege bekam, wirkte der Rest an ihm eer bescheiden und ungepflegt. Die Kleidung war billig und das Kopfhaar hatte er sich aus Faulheit heraus einfach abrasiert. "Warum? Es ist doch nur eine Flasche.", sprach Fayren ruhig. Er war kleiner als die meisten Männer und im Vergleich mit Klafan wirkte er schmächtig. Trotz, dass sich unter den lockeren Sachen, die er trug, ein drahtiger Körper verbarg. "Weil's Wahnsinn ist Fay! Die gehört dir nicht und wenn der hochnäsige Bastard das erfährt biste deine Hand los!", erwiedert der kleinere von beiden mit brummendem Unterton, was seinen Missfallen zu der Situation wiederspiegelte. "Wenn du weiter so brüllst vielleicht! Außerdem ist die nicht für mich sondern für eine Freundin.", antwortete er gelassen. "Mach dir mal keinen Kopf darum. Ist mein Bier.", er zwinkerte dem Zwerg ob der Zweideutigkeit amüsiert zu. "Außerdem hab ich das Etikett gewechselt. Sieht doch aus wie'n billiger Pinot-Abklatsch." "Und wenn schon!", platzte es wieder aus dem Muskelpaket heraus. Während Fayren den weiteren Weg zum Gasthaus schwieg brummte Klafan missfallend vor sich hin. Erst als beide vor dem Gasthaus standen brach der Zwerg sein Brummen. "Ach was soll 's! Dann lass uns mal sehen was wir heute so gewinnen." "Heute ohne mich. Ich hab wem ne Flasche Wein zu bringen mein Freund." "Du lässt mich doch jetzt nicht für irgendein Mädchen hier sitzen?!" schoss es aus dem Zwerg heraus dessen Augen sich zu einem Schlitz verengt hatten, und ihn musterten als hätte er einen Krug Zwergenbier umgeworfen. Abwehrend und entschuldigend zugleich hob Fayren seine Hände und lächelte schief. "Tut mir leid Klafan, aber ich gab mein Wort! Beim nächsten Mal gibt 's ein Freibier und die Hälfte meines Gewinns." Der Zwerg fluchte und gestikulierte wild, schüttelte dann aber sich ergebend den Kopf. "Mach was du willst, ABER ich nehm dich beim Wort!" "Is gut!" Fayren grinste innerlich, wendete sich ab und winkte dem Zwerg über die Schulter zum Abschied. Der schwerste Teil des Abends lag hinter ihm. Schauen wir doch mal, ob ich Erfolg haben werde und meine Vermutung zu dem Hintern sich bewahrheitet. thumb|left|20pxAlte Zeiten in Beutebucht - Teil III Fayren stand in einem Arbeitszimmer, dessen Kerzen seine Rüstung kaum von den dunklen Wänden abheben ließ. Ihm gegenüber saß sein Auftraggeber, ein großgewachsener Mann mit aristokratischen Gesichtszügen. Die Unterkunft passte nicht zu seinem eigentlich protzigen Stil. Überhaupt schien er sehr darauf bedacht , dass niemand etwas von dem hier mitbekommen sollte. Fayren war das ganz recht. Während sich der Adlige die Haare kämmte, sprach er ruhig aus, was er heraus gefunden hatte. Sein Gegenüber hatte ihm den Auftrag gegeben einen Rivalen, mit unüberschaubar großen Mitteln und damit Einfluss zu überwachen. Einer der Aufträge die Fayren recht gerne erledigte, kosteten sie doch nur Zeit und waren ansonsten recht einfach. "Du kriegst die Hälfte. Mehr gibt es für Gesocks wie dich nicht." Der Edelmann beugte sich über einen Eimer um sich zu waschen. Dein Fehler, dachte Fayren. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten stand er bei ihm, packte ihn am Nacken und drückte den Kopf unter Wasser. Dabei stützte er sich bei ihm auf und hielt mit der anderen Hand den Eimer. Der Edelmann wehrte sich stark, versuchte kläglich sich zu befreien. Fayren war die unterschwellige Beleidigung egal. Das störte ihn schon lange nicht mehr. Auch hatte er nichts gegen nachträgliche Preisverhandlungen, irgendwo gehörte es einfach zum Geschäft. Aber auch dort gab es ein Richtig und Falsch. Der richtige Weg forderte Respekt und das nachgeben beider Seiten. Der falsche Weg waren Forderungen nach mehr Geld, oder eben weniger bei Bezahlung. Letzterer Weg brachte immer unschöne Konsequenzen mit sich. Selbst unter Wasser konnte der Mann nicht still sein und verursachte mit seinem Gezappel nicht gerade wenig Lärm. Zwei seiner Schläger rannten in das Zimmer. Beide waren muskelbepackte Hünen mit wilder Haarpracht und groben Zügen. Er hatte sie schon vor dem Treffen ausgemacht und sich auf beide eingestellt. "Wer von euch die Hand hebt, der sieht diesen Herren hier sterben und damit keine Bezahlung", sprach Fayren ruhig, leicht gedämpft durch die Maske, über die Schulter und zückte seinen Dolch, hielt ihn dem Mann gut sichtbar für die Schläger an den Hals. Er hasste es zutiefst, das keiner seiner Auftraggeber sich je an die Auflage hielt alleine zu erscheinen. Wenn seine Begleitungen wenigstens hübsch und vor allem weiblich gewesen wären, hätte man irgendwo drüber hinweg sehen können. Doch diese beiden Exemplare waren alles andere als hübsch und weiblich. Beide Schläger kamen auf dem Holzboden zum stehen. Sie sahen einander an, wirkten unschlüssig, bis der größere von beiden zwei weitere Schritt machte. Fayren sah vom um sich schlagenden Edelmann hoch und blickte beide nacheinander an. "Würden die Herren jetzt gehen?", wiederholte Fayren seine Frage gezielt ruhig und fügte mit Nachdruck noch ein "Jetzt!" dazu. Die Worte und der Ton waren mit Bedacht gewählt und erzielten ihre gewollte Wirkung. Beide Hünen gaben Fersengeld. Die Gegenwehr unter ihm wurde schwächer. Fayren ließ ihn solange den Kopf heben, dass er Luft holen konnte, bevor er ihn wieder unter Wasser drückte. Die Prozedur wiederholte er noch zweimal. "Das Geld, werter Herr, wo finde ich mein Geld?" "Wach....", krächzte er hervor. Der Rest ging in ein Blubbern über. Fayren hatte den Dolch von der Kehle genommen und stieß den Kopf wieder unter Wasser. Scheinbar hatte er nicht mitbekommen, das seine zwei Schläger schon abgehauen waren. Er ließ ihn wieder seinen Kopf heben. "Deine entzückende Begleitung ist schon gegangen", klärte er ihn auf. Der Edelmann spuckte Wasser und nutzte die Zeit um Luft zu holen. Das Haar hing ihm mittlerweile schon in nassen Strähnen vom Kopf und klebte an seiner Haut. "Meine Bezahlung, wenn ich bitten darf?", setze Fayren nach. "In der Kiste ... da ... hinten in ... der Ecke." "Es war mir eine Freude für euch zu arbeiten, werter Herr." Mit den Worten des Abschieds drückte er den Kopf wieder unter Wasser und wartet ab, bis sein Auftraggeber sich kaum noch unter ihm rührte. Töten wollte er ihn nicht. Es würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen und im schlimmsten Falle würden die Ermittler die beiden Schläger zwischen die Finger bekommen und auspressen. Unnötige Aufmerksamkeit, die er, wenn er konnte, immer gerne vermied. Fayren lies den Kopf los und der Edelmann sackte, mit dem Kopf noch im Eimer, zur Seite. Wasser schwappte auf das teure Haliskanjackett und den Boden. Hustend und zuckend lag er in mitten der Wasserlache. Eilig bewegte sich Fayren auf die Truhe zu. Zu seinem Erstaunen und seiner Freude stellte er fest, dass es kein Schloss gab und er sie ohne Mühe, und vor allem Zeitverlust, öffnen konnte. Sieh an , dachte er sich, sagte wirklich die Wahrheit. Er nahm sich den Beutel heraus und öffnete ihn. Münzen. Zufrieden schloss er die Truhe wieder und ging schnellen Schrittes zum Ausgang, hielt dann aber kurz inne und wendete sich noch einmal dem Edelmann zu. "Sollte das in dem Beutel nicht die abgemachte Summe sein, dann werde ich mir den Rest holen." Sein ehemaliger Auftragsgeber rang am Boden noch immer nach Luft und antwortete nicht. Er würde später nachsehen ob die Summe stimmte. Jetzt galt es erst einmal im Schutze der Nacht zu verschwinden. thumb|left|20pxDas sandige Paradis - Teil I "Wir sind da!", schallte die Stimme eines Mannes über die Karawane. Wie viele Tage und Nächte hatte Fayren darauf gewartet, endlich das Ziel der langen Reise zu erreichen? Er hatte das Zählen aufgegeben, als der Frust ihn schon alleine bei der Überfahrt übermannt hatte. Es war wie verhext gewesen. Die angeheuerten Männer waren erschienen - zumindest die Hälfte von denen die zugesagt hatten. Der grüne kleine Witzbold, der sich Kapitän schimpfte, hatte mit erhobener Pistole noch einmal über den Preis verhandeln wollen als man bereits auf hoher See war. Man hätte ablehnen können, doch das erdrückende Argument einer ganzen Mannschaft, die seine Geste nachahmte war dann doch überzeugend gewesen. Das Doppelte des eigentlichen Preises hatte man also bezahlt. Ein Schnäppchen, wie das kleine grüne Etwas mit schnalzender Zunge beiläufig - mehrfach! - bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit erwähnt hatte. Ungefragt - verstand sich von selbst. Mit Schulden und eigentlich zu wenig Männern hatte man also die Reise begonnen. Konnte nur besser werden. Mit nichten wurde es besser. Bevor er sich noch weiter reinsteigern konnte riss ihn der Freudenschrei einer Frau aus den Gedanken. Unbändig vor Tatendrang war sie aus dem Lager innerhalb des Karren aufgesprungen und hatte sich selbst in die Freiheit überlassen. So fröhlich hatte er sie seit Tagen - Wochen! - nicht mehr gesehen. Wenn er genau drüber nachdachte, musste selbst dieser Ausbruch der Freude eher ein Zeichen des Wahnsinns sein. Begleitet von einem eigenen Schulterzucken lenkte er das Pferd neben den Karren, um einen Blick auf die Rückansicht der Frau zu behalten, während sie freudig - oder panisch für Unwissende - sich in Richtung der Wüstenstadt bewegte. Schnell bewegte. Ein Blick zum Rest der Karawane und er wusste, das alle die gleichen Gedanken hegten wie er: Wieso freut die sich? ''Dazu kam die nüchterne Erkenntnis, die eigentlich keine Neue war, das diese Reise den Männern und Frauen viel zu viel abverlangt hatte. Viel mehr als man es ihnen gesagt hatte. Und noch mehr würde folgen, denn die Hinreise war bekanntlich erst der Anfang. Das würde noch für Reibung sorgen. thumb|left|20px'Das sandige Paradis - Teil II''' Endlich waren sie angekommen in der Wüstenstadt Ramkahen an den fruchtbaren Ufern des Vir'naal. Wäre es das erste Mal gewesen, dann hätte er nicht minder verwundert drein geschaut wie es die Anderen taten. Für einen Moment war all die Sorgen und der Hunger vergessen und Faszination und Respekt schlichen sich dafür auf die Gesichter. Wahrlich, das unerschütterliche, katzenartige Volk war eine seltsame und imposante Erscheinung. Groß gewachsen, stehend und gehend auf vier Beinen mit katzenhafter, Pferde ähnlicher Statur die dennoch einen Hauch von Mensch in sich hatte konnte fast schon das Hirngespinst eines fantasierenden Waisenkindes sein. somit war es kein Wunder, das die Arbeiter all ihre Arbeit niedergelegt hatten und wie gebannt diese Wesen anstarrten. "Bewegung! Zum staunen bleibt später noch genug Zeit!", brüllt eine Frauenstimme harscher als man es ihr im ersten Moment zugetraut hätte. folgt ... thumb|left|20pxJugend in Sturmwind - Teil I Wie jedes Jahr war am Ende des Sommerwendfestes ein Feuerwerk am Tal der Helden. Fast die ganze Stadt kam dafür zum Tor, die Mauern wurden für die Bürger freigegeben und so suchte jeder einen Platz, um dem spektakulären Ende beizuwohnen. Die Menge stand dicht gedrängt und murmelte aufgeregt. Sie alle warteten gespannt auf das Feuerwerk. Fayren hatte für diesen Anlass unauffällige Kleidung gewählt und dazu noch eine einfache Gugel. Die Menge zählte runter, aber Fayrens Aufmerksamkeit lag auf dem Geldbeutel des dicken, edel gekleideten Mannes vor ihm. "Drei!" Beutel aufzuschlitzen brauchte ein hohes Maß an Fingergeschick, aber es war nicht das Wichtigste. Stärker viel die Aufmerksamkeit des Opfers und der Menschen in seiner Umgebung ins Gewicht. Würden sie ihn beachten, wären auch die geschicktesten Finger nichts wert. "Zwei!" Die Kunst lag darin, dann zuzuschlagen, wenn der perfekte Augenblick gekommen war. Man musste warten, bis das Opfer völlig auf etwas anderes fixiert war, bis es die Menschen in seiner Umgebung nicht mehr wirklich wahrnahm. Dann war es ein Kinderspiel. "Eins!" Die Schere schnappte zu, Münzen vielen in Fayrens Hände. Niemand hatte mehr ein Auge für ihn, alle blickten gebannt gen Firmament, beobachteten das Spektakel der gnomischen Feuerwerkskunst. Der fette Mann hatte nicht mal mitbekommen, das er eben bestohlen wurde und der Dieb verstaute sein Verdientes sorgfältig in der Hosentasche, während sein Opfer noch dem Feuerwerk zujubelte. Fayren drängte sich durch die Ansammlung von Menschen. Jetzt hieß es Abstand gewinnen, bevor der Mann doch noch auf den Gedanken kam, einmal seinen Geldbeutel zu überprüfen und Alarm zuschlagen. Sie würden zwar vermutlich nicht wissen wer es war, aber unter den Augen alarmierter Stadtwachen weiter zu stehlen war purer Wahnsinn. Ein unglaublich lauter Knall zwang ihn seine Aufmerksamkeit gen Himmel zu richten, wo eine Rakete explodiert war die ein gigantisches Schauspiel an Pyrokunst bot. Unkonzentriert ging er weiter und stolperte gegen eine Mauer aus klirrendem Eisen. Mit einem Fluch auf den Lippen blickte er wieder nach vorne, schluckte ihn aber herunter, als er sah gegen wen er gestolpert war. Es war ein großer Mann mit breitem Kreuz, der ein Kettenhemd trug, das mit schwarzem Leder bedeckt war. Sein Haupt hatte er sich militärisch kurz geschoren und spähte zu Fayren hinab. "Hast du dir was getan? Geht es dir gut?", fragte der große Mann. Fayren lag schon ein Spruch auf den Lippen, der weniger freundlich war als die Frage die man ihm stellte, hielt aber inne, als er den schweren Zweihänder am Rücken des Mannes entdeckte. Er stritt sich nie mit jemanden, der ein Schwert bei sich trug und daran sollte sich auch nichts ändern. So zwang er sich zu einem freundlichen Ton, während seine Hände am Gürtel des Mannes nach dem Geldbeutel griffen. "Schon gut. Es war mein Fehler. Verzeihung." Es war nicht seine Art sich auf etwas derart Riskantes einzulassen, aber er hatte aus Prinzip eine Abneigung gegen solche Männer. Als die Finger den Beutel fanden wog er ihn vorsichtig ab. Da musste mehr drin sein, als eine Handvoll Silberlinge. Beim nächsten lauten Knall schnappte die Schere erneut zu und der Inhalt purzelte in des Taschendiebs Hände. Er würde später nachsehen was für einen Fang er da gemacht hatte. Fayren rannte los, drängte sich durch die Menschenmenge, bevor der Mann noch irgendetwas sagen konnte. Jetzt hieß es fliehen und die Beute sicher wegbringen. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Menge lag noch immer auf dem Feuerwerk, nur der große Mann schien zu wissen was passiert war. "Haltet den Dieb!", brüllte er ihm hinterher. Mit Flüchen auf den Lippen zog sich Fayren die Gugel tiefer ins Gesicht, während die Stadtwachen in der Nähe sofort den Kopf hoben, um nach einem Verdächtigen Ausschau zu halten. Ein Blick nach hinten bestätigte seine Befürchtung. Zwar hatte ihn keine der Stadtwachen entdecken können, aber der Hüne mit dem Schwert rannte ihm hinterher. Fayren bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge, stieß Leute bei Seite, die zurückstießen. Aber er war flink und seine geringe Größe war ihm in seinem Leben stets ein Vorteil gewesen, in einem Leben das mehr aus Wegrennen als Kämpfen bestand. Er duckte sich geschickt unter den Armen hinweg, schob sich an den Körpern vorbei und als er die Menschenmenge hinter sich gelassen hatte, bog er in die nächste Gasse ab und Fluchte ungehalten, als er einen Haufen von Bettlern sah, die dem Feuerwerk aus der Ferne beiwohnten. Unter den feinen Menschen hätte man sie keine Minute geduldet. Er wagte einen Blick nach hinten und entdeckte zu seinem Unmut seinen Verfolger, welcher lauthals sein Missfallen ihm gegenüber durch die Gegend schrie. Als der Mann ihn entdeckte, blickte Fayren sich fast schon hilflos um. Jetzt hieß es abwägen, und zwar schnell. Hin und her gerissen lies er mit einem Seufzen die Münzen aus seiner Hand fallen. Jeder Bettler kannte das Geräusch von auf den Boden aufschlagenden Münzen und die Anwesenden machten darunter keine Ausnahme. Es dauerte keine Sekunde und das Feuerwerk war uninteressant. Allesamt stürzten sie sich auf die Münzen und Fayren nutze den Moment und rannte weiter. Lieber bekämen andere das Geld, als das er sein Leben dafür lies. Mit einem Sprung auf einen Karren und einem weiteren zu einer Wand, fanden die Finger an einer Kante halt und er zog sich mühelos hoch. Als er auf dem Dach war, wagte er einen Blickt zurück. Die Masse an Bettlern lies seinem Verfolger keine Chance durch zukommen und ein Machtwort, viel mehr ein Brüllen, blieb wirkungslos. Fayren stieg das Dach des benachbarten Hauses hoch, um mehr Abstand zu gewinnen und ging eiligen Schrittes weiter. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er solche Höhen erklomm. Gekonnt sprang er auf das nächste Dach und rannte unbeirrt weiter. Er hörte die Stimme seines Verfolgers nicht mehr. Das Feuerwerk übertönte ihn, was bedeutete, dass er ihn abgehängt haben musste. Unbeirrt, des womöglich falschen Schlusses der Situation, rannte der Dieb weiter. Er würde nicht noch einmal ein Risiko eingehen. Kategorie:Spielergeschichten